Destruction et redemption
by SeeverusSnape
Summary: SS/HP mutilation,amour,deprime Harry tente de suicider va t il mourir ou sera t il aider ? com on and enjoy
1. Adieu

Auteur : SeeverusSnape

Disclaimer: Tout à J.K Rowling

Rating M mais pas pour l'instant

Slash: SS/HP

Severus snape : Severus rogue

Hogwarts: Poudlard

Riddle : Jedusor

Les livres me servent de bases le reste vient de ma petite tête lol  
>je sais pas si ce sera un os ou une fic avec plusieurs chapitre en tout cas dite moi ce que vous en pensez voila bisouuuux<p>

"Prologue"

(Pov Harry sous forme de journal intime)

"Cher journal ceci sera l'unique page écrite, je m'appelle Harry Potter j'ai 17 ans et tout va de travers pour moi. Pour commencer j'ai perdu mes parents dans un accident de voiture plus tard j'ai su qu'il on été assassiné ,j'ai vécu avec des gens qui me détestaient: ma tante son fils et son mari , une famille de baleine immonde qui me maltraitaient et qui me faisait faire les taches les plus ingrates .

Le jour de mes onze ans un géant fit irruption dans la maison,Hagrid , pour me dire que je suis un sorcier ce jour là je découvris le monde sorcier j'était heureux j'allais pouvoir vivre sans jamais revoir cette famille et j'avais des amis , des gens qui m'aimait ,Hermione et Ron . C'était ma première année dans Hogwarts tout allait bien jusqu'au premier cour de potion,Severus Snape notre professeur me détestait cordialement ,il se venger de mon père à travers moi : GÉNIAL. Punition,retenue, humiliation tout y passait. Dieu merci la torture physique était interdite. Puis vint la pierre philosophale,à ce moment là j'ai connu voldemort ,un mage noir qui voulait ma mort .On m'avait cacher la vérité , encore c'était lui le meurtrier de mes parents.

En deuxième année J'ai du apprendre à me battre en plus de voldemort qui gagnait en puissance .La nuit , des visions cauchemardesque me laisser fatigué et vide. Ginny la sœur de Ronald avait trouver le journal de Tom Riddle alias Voldemort et avait libéré le basilic, j'ai du la libérée et tuer le souvenir de Riddle , je fut de nouveau accueilli en héro ,une célébrité que je ne voulais pas . Snape me détestait plus encore si c'était possible .

En troisième année j'apprit qu'il me restait un membre de famille vivant,mon parrain, Sirius Black. Avec Hermione on le fit évader d'Azkaban il me parla beaucoup de mes parents, de pourquoi Snape me haïssait et pourquoi il le haïssait lui aussi,il m'expliqua que lui et ma mère était très proche et que mon père lui fit subir des humiliation cuisante car ils le trouvaient tous bizarre je comprenait mieux pourquoi il me déteste . Cette année la je fit connaissance de Remus Lupin le dernier du trio que formait mon père Sirius et lui. C'était mon professeur de Défense contre les force du mal c'était aussi le meilleur professeur que j'ai jamais eu il a du partir car on avait découvert sa lycanthropie.

En quatrième année on m'a inscrit contre mon grès au tournois des trois sorciers, tout le monde pensait que c'était moi et personne ne m'a cru. On m'aimait quand je combattais mais quand je me fait piéger tout le monde est contre moi. Hypocrisie ! Enfin bref cet année fut une des pire que je connu Cédric est mort et Voldemort à ressusciter grâce à ce rat de Queudever ! Ce fut aussi mon premier duel et je vit mes parent j'était aussi heureux que triste...

En cinquième année Ombrage me fit passé pour un fou en disant que voldemort n'était pas revenu et que je mentait j'en garde un souvenir douloureux mais bon Graup le frère d'Hagrid c'est bien occupé d'elle, le seul bon moment de cette foutu année. Ce fut vraiment la pire car j'y est perdu Sirius tué par Bellatrix, cette catin ! j'ai bien essayer de me venger mais j'ai échoué. Tous le monde meurt autour de moi je ne le supporte pas. Cette année fut aussi celle ou j'ai embrassé Cho là j'ai vraiment su que les femmes ne m' intéressait pas. je pensais que c'était une maladie ,une chose de plus à supporter alors j'ai commencé à me mutiler m'infliger la douleur pour oublier la douleur.

En sixième année rien de particulier à part cette culpabilité étouffante, je n'avait pas cessé de me couper maintenant non plus d'ailleurs. Est ce que j'arrêterai un jour ? Probablement pas, avec ça je sais que je suis vivant, réel, je sens que je suis là que je suis humain et pas seulement un objet pour combattre enfin bref . Donc je disais en sixième année ce fut la fin de Voldemort je l'ai tué ! Un avada bien placé entre les deux yeux. je suis un assassin ,un putain d'assassin et je le sais je ne comprend toujours pas comment j'ai fait mais trop de gens sont mort : Bill,Fleur,Smith,Neville,Luna et tant d'autres .Ron ne me parle plus il dit que c'est à cause de moi que son frère est mort , il est cruel je ne mérite pas ça... Après sa mort je suis tombé dans une dépression je ne mangeais plus,ne dormais plus je me mutilait , seulement. Je reçu de l'aide de la part de quelqu'un d'inattendu : Snape. Il semblait le seul à voir mes souffrances , je fus convoquer dans son bureau il me parla longtemps,m'expliquant que je n'avais pas à ressentir cette culpabilité et que si ils étaient mort c'était pour que je réussisse là ou de nombreux on échouer . Cette nuit là j'avait beaucoup réfléchie et mon opinion sur Rogue changea complètement ,je m'intéressait au potions ,j'était excessivement heureux dès qu'il m'adressait la parole, dès qu'il était près de moi je rougissait,je tremblait , je pensait sans cesse à lui je le suivait caché sous ma cape d'invisibilité.Il n'y avait qu'une seule explication: J'était amoureux de Severus Snape , directeur de serpentard et un homme inaccessible et qui en plus me déteste.J'était assurément maudit !

Cet été ce fut la chute je me suis remit à la mutilation , je pleurai ,je rêvais de Severus, je me lamentai, ma "famille" ne me demander plus rien vu mon état ,dieu merci .La mutilation c'est pour me punir d'aimer,me soulager,me punir pour mieux me pardonner mais justement je n'arrive pas à me pardonner.J'aime un homme dont les seuls sentiment à mon égard son le mépris et la haine. Mes amis je vous aime mais je souffre trop aujourd'hui ,je veut retrouver mes parents,Sirius et Remus là bas , là ou il n'y a pas de douleur la ou la culpabilité n'existe pas , adieu à tous ,Harry James Potter."

"Harry mais qu'est ce que tu fout allez vient manger !"Dit-elle de sa voix autoritaire.

"Merci Hermione mais non je n'ai pas faim je préféré rester ici et me reposer " répondis je avec un sourire forcé.

"Harry il faut que tu mange je sais pas ce que tu a depuis le début de l'année mais tu est bizarre, tu ne me parle plus , tu ne travaille pas , tu te moque de tout et puis c'est quoi ce que tu écrit à longueur de journée ?"

Agacé je répondis tout de même "Rien qui te regarde Hermione maintenant bonne appétit!"

"RROH les hommes !" cria t-elle avant de partir en claquant la porte.

J'attendis que une demi-heure passe histoire que les couloirs soient désert .Je prit ma carte des maraudeurs mon journal et ma cape d'invisibilité.J'arpentais les couloirs sombre du château en tenant fermement mon rasoir dans ma main, si serré entre mes doigts que mes jointure devaient être blanches. J'avais choisi cette heure car tout le monde devait manger même Rusard donc aucun risque d'être déranger et vu ce que j'allait faire c'était mieux. Une fois arrivé à la tour d'astronomie je prit mon rasoir ,je rassembla tout mon courage de gryffondor et je m'entaillai profondément les deux poignets. J'était absolument fasciné par le sang qui coulait abondamment ,l'essence de la vie. A la vitesse à laquelle ça coulait ça ne durerait pas longtemps, tant mieux, je sais je suis un lâche. Je m'allongea , je sentait que mon corps devenait froid,mes paupières étaient lourdes, soudain ma vue se tacha de noir et je perdit connaissance.

Vous voulez une suite ou pas du tout ?! un pti com ça fait plaisir!


	2. Sauvetage

**Auteur:SeeverusSnape**

**Disclaimer: Tout à J.K Rowling malheureusement**

**Rating: M mais pas pour l'instant.**

**Riddle:Jedusor**

**Severus Snape: Severus Rogue**

**Hogwarts: Poudlard**

**Les livres me servent de bases le reste vient de ma petite tête. ^^ **

**Hola de retour pour vous jouer un mauvais tour mddr**

**Réponse aux reviews:**

**hathor2: Merci beaucoup heureuse que ça te plaise voici la suit j'espère que tu ne sera pas déçu^^tu est ma première lectrice yaaay ^^**

**stortrooper2: merci pour ta review j'ai modifié la mise en page du chapitre précédent sur ton conseil et les réponses à tes question son dans ce chapitre haha ^^.**

**Chapitre 1: Sauvetage **

Je suis mort, alors pourquoi ais-je si mal? Ce n'est pas normal, j'était vivant et mes bras me lancent: conséquence de ma tentative échoué. Je me sent très faible et ma tête me fait atrocement mal comme si un troupeau d'hippogriffes avaient dansé la samba. Mon corps ne voulait pas m'obéir, il semblait engourdi,surement par le froid.J'entendit une voix bien trop connu me dire:

"Buvez ça ça atténuera la douleur et reposez vous nous parlerons à votre réveil Potter "

Sa voix semblait anormalement douce, dénué de son venin habituel,avait-il lu mon journal ? Pitié faite que non. Je senti une main passer sous ma tête et la relever je ne voulais pas ouvrir les yeux non, je n'osait pas les ouvrir ,j'avait peur de ce que je pourrait voir , je ne veut pas de cette compassion et de cette tristesse je n'avait pas la force d'affronter ce regard .

Je senti un liquide au gout désagréable descendre dans ma gorge ,je failli m'étouffer à plusieurs reprises mais une main fraîche et douce me massait la gorge pour m'aider à déglutir. A peine eus-je fini de boire que je sombrais dans un sommeil réparateur.

POV SEVERUS

Mon dieu! il m'a fait une peur bleue j'ai cru le perdre à jamais . Maudit morveux et si je n'était pas venu à temps ! Tu serai mort.

(flash-back)

.Je me promenais dans les couloirs sombre de Hogwart pour trouver Potter, ça faisait beaucoup de repas qu'il manquait ,je voulais savoir de quoi il retournait, et si il préparer un mauvais tour . On n'est jamais trop prudent. Donc je me suis mit à sa recherche,après avoir fait le tour du château sans le trouver,je me souvint d'un endroit que je n'avait pas regardé : la tour d'astronomie. Bien sur il y était tout le temps ! Je était le roi des imbéciles !

Je montait les marche doucement pour ne pas faire de bruit ,je poussai la porte en bois et je le vit allonger au sol, les bras en croix, dirigé vers le ciel. Je m'apprêtait à lui crier dessus quand je vit du sang,une mare de sang . Je m'approchait de lui pour voir d'ou il venait . Je ne parvint pas à retenir un cri d'horreur quand je vit ses bras mutilé,diverses coupures certaine encore rouge d'autres blanche et les plus grosses et profonde d'ou le liquide carmin coulait..Je vérifiait son pou en priant Merlin pour qu'il soit encore vivant. Son pou était présent mais très faible, à peine perceptible. Je me dépêchait de sortir des potions de régénération sanguine qui normalement était destiné au calice, mais ça fera l'affaire l'important est qu'il vive. Je stoppait l'écoulement d'un sort , mes mains tremblaient. Je le prit délicatement dans mes bras pour l'emmener dans mes appartement, je prit le journal et fit disparaître le reste d'un evanesco.

Arrivé devant le tableau de Salazar Serpentard je dit le mot de passe et m'engouffra dans mon salon, je déposai mon précieux fardeau dans le canapé face au feu et je partit chercher une bassine d'eau chaude,une éponge ,du désinfectant et des bandes. Je prit délicatement son poignet blessé et le nettoya,le banda et fit subir à l'autre le même traitement. Je voyait Harry grimacer de temps en temps, la potion ne faisait pas encore effet, tampis. Une fois fini je sortit le laissant seul pour qu'il se repose. Je me servit un verre de whisky pur feu. Merde il a failli mourir! Pourquoi personne ne se rendait compte de rien. Ce gamin souffrait je t'en prie Lily pardonne-moi.

(fin du flash-back)

Il vérifia que Harry dormait bien puis lui lança un sort de diagnostique,tient! un sort de camouflage.S'attendant au pire il murmura un finite incantatem à peine audible. Ce qu'il vit le choqua profondément, quelque chose venait de se briser en lui. Harry était squelettique ses joue était creusés,le contour de ses yeux gris et son corps était parsemé de bleus, il découvrit d'autres traces de mutilations et des brûlures et une cote cassé.Qui a bien put lui faire ça ?! Comment était-il en vie ?!

Il le soigna comme il put. Heureusement qu'il avait mit un antalgique dans la potion de sommeil sans rêves. Le fait que le garçon ne sentait rien le soulagea un peu. Une fois qu'il eu fini il se rua au toilette pour vomir,cette vue lui était insupportable. Il alluma le feu et s'assit dans son vieux fauteuil de cuir noir.C'était quoi cette chose sous ses fesses. Ah oui le journal qu'il avait trouvé.Celui de Potter.

Avisant l'heure et comme il devait surveiller Harry il s'assit confortablement et se mit à lire l'unique page . Quand il eu fini,ses yeux était rempli de larmes qu'il s'interdisait de laisser couler.

Vous voulez la suite ? n'hésitez pas à me laissez un com ça fait plaisir, dite moi ce que vous en pensez et si je devrait changer quelque chose ou pas et merci de me lire. Ah et dite moi si c'est trop court surtout ^^

A la prochaine bisouux ^^


	3. Confusion et erreur

**Auteur : SeeverusSnape**

**Slash: SS/HP OCC**

**rating m mais pas maintenant**

**Severus snape : Severus rogue**

**Hogwarts: Poudlard**

**Riddle : Jedusor**

**Hey vous ! Vous allez bien ? perso malade mais ça va ^^**

**Les livres me servent de bases le reste vient de ma petite tête lol**

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**"hathor2: j'ai fait une mise à jour il fait 1000 mot maintenant et j'essayerai de faire mieux en espérant que la suite te plaise bisou et merci.**

**stormtrooper2: Hola voici la suite tu verra si il peut l'aider ou pas. bisou et merci ^^**

**Guest : Salut merci beaucoup voici la suite ^^**

**xyz : Ton nom m'a bien fait rire mddr pour les fautes j'essaie de faire de mon mieux mais c'est pas easy. Concernant les mots je sais pas pourquoi ça fait ça, je vérifie régulièrement et je les remet ^^ voici la suite merci et bisou. **

**Marie: merci pour ton com et tes nombreuse questions ^^ les réponses arrivent au fur et à mesure. Voici la suite et à bientôt **

Chapitre 2:Confusion

POV severus

Attend quoi ? Il m'aime ? moi son professeur honni c'est pas possible j'ai halluciné.Je relit le passage en question. Si si Il m'aime mais c'est inespéré! Je n'aurai jamais pensé que mes sentiments puissent un jour être réciproque. Je suis tellement heureux. Mon Harry m'aime . On est tombé amoureux l'un de l'autre au même moment.D'après son journal lui c'est parce qu'il ne connaissait pas cette facette de ma personnalité et moi c'est sa fragilité qui m'a fait tomber amoureux. Il a l'air si faible et si fort en même temps et tellement déterminé. J'ai juste envie de l'étreindre,de le protéger et le chérir à jamais. Il exprime tellement de douleur dans son journal elle fait écho à la mienne tellement semblable. il se réveille enfin.

Fin Pov Severus

"Vous êtes enfin réveillé monsieur Potter , n'essayer pas de parler je vous ramène de l'eau".

Severus se pencha sur Harry et l'aida à boire comme la veille,néanmoins Harry avait plus de facilité.

"Maintenant vous avez cinq minutes pour m'expliquer pourquoi vous avez fait ça !C'était un geste complètement absurde. Heureusement que j'ai toujours des soins sur moi sinon vous ne seriez pas là aujourd'hui."

"Pourquoi m'avez vous sauvé ?" murmura Harry.

Severus le regarda longuement mais consenti à répondre.

"Vous ne répondez pas à la question. Je vous ai sauver car vous êtes jeune vous ne devez pas mourir du moins pas maintenant,même si vous souffrez."

"Je ne voulais pas être sauvé, je voulais partir loin d'ici et puis qu'en savez vous de la souffrance !"

A peine eu t il fini sa phrase qu'il regretta ses mots.

"Désolé... Mais vous ne savez pas ce que j'ai enduré, je déteste cette vie."

"Au contraire je le sais parfaitement, mais mourir n'aurai servit à rien tout comme la douleur que vous vous infligé ,vous vous faites plus de mal qu'autres chose."

"Je ne fait que ça" murmura t il pour lui-même

"Si ça aurait servi à quelque chose , personne me ne m'aime ici de toute manière , je ne suis qu'une arme qui a bien servi maintenant je ne sert à rien et tout le monde se fiche de moi.J'ai choisi la tour car c'est proche du ciel , de mes parents et Sirius"

Severus tiqua au nom du "cabot".

"Et vos amis ? Miss Granger et Monsieur Weasley ? Qu'est-il advenu au trio d'or?"

"Weasley comme vous dite me juge responsable de la mort de son frère et ne me parle plus, Hermione me parle encore un peu mais elle ne se sent pas vraiment concerné.Le trio est définitivement dissous,ils sont heureux et moi je sombre."

Severus s'assit à coté de lui et dit en le regardant.

"Il ne tient qu'a vous de vous relevez Monsieur Potter."

"S'il vous plait ne faite pas semblant, même vous vous me détesté je ne veut pas de cette hypocrisie , de cette compassion."

"Vous savez Potter j'ai détesté votre père mais pas vous, je n'ai pas été juste avec vous ces dernière années mais il était essentiel de garder ma couverture, vous comprenez? Pour en revenir à vous, pouvez vous me dire d'ou viennent les blessures sur votre corps ?"Il voulait absolument savoir...

Harry,surpris par cette gentillesse et cette attention se tut un moment puis dit:

"Ce sont mes moldus ,surtout mon oncle. Il me bat depuis tout petit , il croit pouvoir anéantir la magie qui est en moi de cette manière. Mais ça a augmenté quand il a su que j'était gay..."

"Et Dumbeldore était au courant ?"

" Oui, je lui est déjà dit mais il n'a rien fait il a dit que je me faisait du mal pour attirer l'attention. Vernon me brûlais avec ses cigarette s'amusait à me griffer, me donnait à manger dans une gamelle, une nuit, il m'a tellement frappé qu'il m'a cassé une cote..."

La fin de sa phrase se brisa dans un sanglot. Severus ne tint plus et le serra dans ces bras et le laissa pleurer , il le laissa évacuer sa peine .Il le comprenait mais le garçon est fort il pouvais surmonter ça, pas seul mais il pouvait. Une fois le garçon calmé , il se détacha de lui, leurs visages étaient proche . Harry osa et posa délicatement ses lèvres contre celle de son aîné. C'était magique C'était si bon, ils en rêvaient tout les jours,toute les nuit de ce baiser . Il se fit passionné,amoureux, à bout de souffle , ils se détachèrent pour mieux se retrouver. Harry murmura

"Je t'aime Severus "

Celui-ci reprit soudainement pied avec la réalité et se leva.

"Severus qu'y a t il ? "

"Je ne peut pas" murmura ce dernier

"Quoi " demanda Harry d'une voix blanche craignant comprendre.

"On ne peut pas Etre ensemble Harry, je suis professeur tu est un élève et tu est encore mineur et puis j'ai le double de ton age, je pourrait être ton père , de plus tu te lassera de moi et..."

Harry l'interrompis les larmes aux yeux.

"Je t'aimerai toute ma vie et puis l'age importe peu Sev"

"Oublie ce qu'il vient de se passer,c'était une erreur,maintenant retourne dans ton dortoir s'il te plait"

Il avait dit ça sans regarder le petit gryffondor,car il savait que s'il il se retournait ,il allait céder.

"Très bien" se contenta de dire Harry les larmes aux yeux.

Avant de franchir la porte Harry écrivit quelque chose sur un papier puis finalement sortit.

Bravo Sev tu viens de réduire touts tes chances d'être heureux, mais bon au moins il se trouvera quelqu'un de son age qui l'aimera. Pas un vieux cynique comme toi. Il l'avait repoussé car il méritait mieux que lui, il était beau,intelligent il 'avait rien à faire avec lui . Il l'aimait certes mais il continuerait à le protéger c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire.

Harry courut jusqu'au dortoir puis s'enferma dans la salle de bain ou il pleura et se blessa la plus grande parti de la nuit. Il s'endormi au lever du soleil,il avait potion tampis! Il n'irai pas , pas après ce que Severus lui a fait subir . Il a bêtement cru qu'il l'aimait. Il s'est juste foutu de lui, comme tout le monde.

Pov Sev

Tient Harry n'est pas là.C'est à cause de moi je le sais, je regrette tellement mes mots. Allez reprend- toi Severus !

"Miss Granger Pouvez-vous me dire ou est Monsieur Potter ?"

"Il n'est pas descendu ce matin monsieur,je suppose qu'il est malade" Malade mon œil oui ! Elle s'en fout complètement, Harry disait vrai...

"Bien commençons et moins vingt point pour Gryffondor grâce à Monsieur Londubat qui à réussi à faire fondre son chaudron alors que le cours n'a même pas commencé."

Fin Pov Sev

Harry toujours cloîtré dans sa chambre cherchait un moyen d'en finir définitivement, et pas d'échec cette fois.

Vous voulez toujours que je continue ? En tout cas vos reviews me font très plaisir ce chapitre fait 1400 mot c'est mieux ? ^^ à bientôt en espérant ne pas vous avoir fait attendre. et mille excuses pour la mise en page.


End file.
